Encontrando Sentimientos
by andy-straub89
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo no ven a Li desde hace 5 años. Pero lo volverán a ver... Va a llegar un nuevo alumno a Tomoeda lleno de novedades para las chicas. No se lo pierdan! Está requetecontra buenísimo! Capítulo 8!
1. Pensamientos y el nuevo alumno

Fanfic de Sakura

En este fanfic ya han pasado cinco años desde que terminó la serie. Sakura y Tomoyo están en 3º año de secundaria, y no han vuelto a ver a Shaoran desde lo ocurrido en el parque de diversiones (la segunda película). Tomoyo y Eriol son novios desde hace un año y medio. Además, Sakura tiene un diario que lleva consigo a todas partes, por lo que entre medio del fic, se verán trozos de lo que ella escribe. Hay algunas cosas que dicen los personajes en el fic que NUNCA dirían en la serie de Sakura Card Captor. Por último: ¡que lo pasen bien leyendo el fic, y cualquier idea o comentario son bien recibidos!

-Pensamientos de los personajes entre guiones-

"Lo que está entre comillas es algo sacado de algo que escriben los personajes".

_La letra en cursiva significa un lugar o situación de los personajes._

::::::: significa que ha pasado un rato desde lo último, o es algo en otro lugar.__

(Lo que está entre paréntesis es un aclaración o comentario mío, a excepción de cuando está en el diario de Sakura, que se supone que fue escrito por ella ahí).

Capítulo 1: Pensamientos y el nuevo estudiante del salón 314.

"Querido Diario:

Ya faltan sólo cuatro meses antes de que salgamos a vacaciones. Hoy anunciaron que mañana llegará un nuevo alumno a mi salón de clases. Espero que sea hombre, porque así me podré olvidar de Shaoran. Es que hace tanto que no lo veo, pero no lo he podido olvidar... Tomoyo me dice que debiera llamarlo, pero cada vez que tengo el teléfono en mis manos marcando a su casa en Hong Kong, le cuelgo antes de que puedan contestar. Es que no puedo llegar y llamarlo después de que han pasado cinco años y decirle: hola, soy Sakura, ¿te acuerdas de mí?, ya veo que me dice que no me recuerda, y paso la vergüenza más grande de mi vida...Oo. Ahora me voy a dormir deseando que mañana llegue un buen chico del que me enamore, y que él se enamore de mí, para que seamos felices por siempre y así ya no piense más en Shaoran uu."

_En Hong Kong, casa y pieza de Shaoran._

Ieran: ya duerme hijo.

Shaoran: si madre.

Ieran: y ustedes (señalando a sus cuatro hijas), dejen que su hermano duerma y acuéstense también.

Las cuatro: si madre. :(

_Se va Ieran. Quedan Shaoran y sus cuatro hermanas: Feimei, Shiefa, Faren y Futtie en la pieza._

Futtie: buenas noches pequeño, que duermas bien (yéndose), y no le des más vueltas al asunto, hazme caso.

Shiefa: si hermano, Futtie tiene razón. No pienses más.

Feimei: vamos hermanas, dejémoslo sólo... está aún madurando.

Faren: no seas mala con el pobre :( Igual nos debemos ir a acostar, buenas noches hermano.

Shiefa: Adiós Shaoran. Sueña con los ángeles, y olvídala.

Futtie: Buenas noches.

_Se van las cuatro, y dejan a su hermano sólo en la pieza._

Shaoran: gracias por todo hermanas... No se preocupen por mí... Escribiré un poema para pasar mis pensamientos a papel (Shaoran era un muy buen poeta:))

_Shaoran va a su closet y saca su cuaderno donde escribe poemas y su lápiz de mina favorito, que tiene una goma en la parte trasera. Luego, prendió la luz de su velador para poder apagar la que está lejos de su cama, y así lo hizo. Se sentó en su cama, se tapó, abrió el cuaderno en la sección de poemas dedicados al amor (por favor, el orden!!), y puso el lápiz sobre el papel, hasta que terminó de escribir su poema. Mientras el lápiz se deslizaba, las palabras parecían escribirse solas, sus ideas se fueron liberando al papel, y no le costó ni un poco escribir la poesía. Dice así:_

"¿Por qué no la olvido?

Es una pregunta muy complicada

Si aún pienso en ella

Y no puedo olvidarla.

Han pasado cinco años

Y no la he olvidado

¿Qué será de mi vida?

¿Podré soportarlo?

Quizá ella no piense en mi

Siquiera una noche o una mañana

Quizá ella nunca me quiso

Ni ha mirado, pensando en mí, la ventana.

Ella debe haberme olvidado

El día después mañana (xD)

No debo pensar más en ella

Tal como dicen mis hermanas.

Aunque parezca difícil

Y muy complicado

Este sentimiento

Lo terminaré acabando.

Pues si no lo hago pronto

Me consumiré por completo (shiaaa)

Y acabaré ahogado

Por completo en un veneno." (mm... sin comentarios:))

_Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó en su velador. Se acostó en su cama y estiró el brazo para apagar la luz._

Shaoran: (en voz baja, hablando hacia él mismo) eso es todo. Con eso será suficiente. Espero olvidarla. Sakura...... (y esa fue la última palabra que dijo antes de quedarse dormido)

_En casa de Sakura, 7:30 de la mañana, ella está lista para conocer al nuevo alumno...:)_

Sakura: ¡ya me voy!

Fujitaka: está bien. ¿Llevas tu almuerzo?

Sakura: ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, gracias papá.

Fujitaka: no es nada. –Ahhh... estos niños que ya crecen-

Toya: Adiós Monstruo.

_Camino a la escuela_

Sakura: (ve a Tomoyo frente a ella) ¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estas? Lista para conocer al nuevo alumno supongo :p

Sakura: si... (se sonroja un poco)

Tomoyo: jajaja.

Sakura: jajaja.

Tomoyo: Igual sería choro que fuera mujer nuestro nuevo compañero de clase :)

Sakura: pero no sería tan emocionante uu

Tomoyo: si, es cierto, pero podríamos incluirla en nuestro grupo para conocerla y tener una nueva amiga, ¿no te parece?

Sakura: mm... ¡no! ¡Quiero que sea un hombre para que yo pueda olvidar a Shaoran! ¡No te olvides de que todavía pienso en él! :'( (se larga a llorar).

Tomoyo: (abraza a Sakura) ¡Amiga! Perdón, se me había olvidado :( pero no te pongas así... ya todo se va a arreglar... te vas a olvidar de él tarde o temprano.

Sakura: (calmándose un poco) yo no creo eso... yo creo que nunca me voy a olvidar de él, y que algún día me voy a encontrar con él, y lo voy a seguir amando, pero él va a estar casado, con hijos, y yo voy a ser una solterona :'( (¡pobrecita!) :p

Tomoyo: ya, tranquila. Ahora vamos a la escuela para poder conocer al nuevo alumno, ¿ya?

Sakura: (snif!) :( bueno... :)

_En el salón, 8:00 de la mañana, viene entrando el profesor Terada a la sala de clases._

Profesor Terada: Buenos días a todos. Hoy les voy a presentar al nuevo alumno que se integrará a la clase, viene de Alemania, tiene 17 años y cumplirá los 18 en dos meses, y viene acá por motivos del trabajo de sus padres. Está un año atrasado porque tuvo que acudir a una misión de espías que le otorgó el gobierno de Rusia, y no puedo decir el motivo (ni le han dicho a él xD). Les presento a... (redoble de tambores... ¿será hombre o mujer?)

**Fin del capítulo**

¡Aja! Los dejé a todos metidos... sigan leyendo el segundo capítulo si les interesó la historia. Se va a poner buenísima, pero mejor no les adelanto nada para que se queden pensando. Cualquier comentario, duda de algo, acotación, crítica constructiva, se recibe con los brazos abiertos. Espero les haya gustado la primera parte del fic, y esperen a saber lo que pasa en la segunda... :)


	2. Conociendo a Daniel

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Daniel

Profesor Terada: Daniel, ya puedes entrar.

Daniel: si profesor...

Profesor Terada: Terada...

Daniel: si profesor Terada.

Profesor Terada: puedes sentarte donde desees.

Daniel: gracias. (Sonríe y se sonroja un poco)

Profesor Terada: No hay problema. Clase, él es Daniel Jefferson, auque es alemán, tiene padres Ingleses, y de ahí viene su apellido.

_Punto de vista de la clase_

Era un chico que medía un poco más de un metro y ochenta centímetros (¡qué alto!), de pelo café y ojos del mismo color, muy profundos. Se veía un poco tímido, pero simpático. Debe haber pesado unos 75 kilos a juzgar por su cuerpo, un poco robusto. Se notaba que era un chico fuerte, por los músculos que tenía (no tan marcados por si acaso, nunca como esas personas que se le ven las venas, si no que se le veían los brazos como duritos, estaba con polera, porque era verano). Se notaba que era un chico educado y un poco tímido. Llamó la atención de Sakura, ya que tenía un parentesco muy cercano a Shaoran, claro que él no medía tanto hace cinco años, y ella no sabía cómo estaría él ahora.

_(Punto de vista de Daniel)_

Daniel miró alrededor de la clase. Se veían varias miradas de las mujeres sobre él, como que lo estuvieran invitando a sentarse cerca para conocerlo mejor. Pero eran miradas de que querían algo más que "sólo conocerlo". La mirada de una chica llamó la atención de él. Era una mirada de sorpresa, pero de ojos con un brillo de especial ternura. Más que una mirada era una invitación para sentarse junto a ella, y él quiso conocerla mejor.

_(Punto de vista de la clase)_

El joven comenzó a moverse en hacia la derecha. Se puso frente a la segunda fila, y empezó a caminar hacia...

_(Punto de vista de Daniel)_

...esa niña. Sus ojos verdes y su largo cabello recogido en un moño sobre la cabeza le parecían preciosos.

Daniel: me sentaré en este puesto, si está bien...

Profesor Terada: donde tú quieras, Daniel.

Daniel: (mirando a la chica) tu mirada me llamó la atención, ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

Sakura: claro que no...ï

Daniel: muchas gracias.

Sakura: no hay problema (mira a Tomoyo y sonríeï, y se sonroja levemente)

Daniel: y, ¿cuál es tu nombre, si no te molesta decírmelo?

Sakura: soy Kinomoto... Sakura Kinomoto.

Daniel: muy bien... Sakura... Yo me llamo Daniel Jefferson.

Sakura:......... (Se queda muda)

Daniel: -bien... ya estoy aquí en la escuela, espero conocerla mejor... a ella-

_Bajando la escalera para recreo. Ya habían sacado la colación Sakura y Tomoyo, e iban a ir a sentarse a un banquito (Sakura y Daniel no se habían hablado en clases, ya que él tomaba apuntes, se veía muy responsable)._

Sakura: ¡¡¡viste!!! Es un chico muy tierno...

Tomoyo: ¡¡si!! ¿No ves que se fijó en ti antes que todas las demás?

Sakura: Es cierto... (se sonroja un poco)

Tomoyo: (bajando la voz) ahí viene...

Sakura:.........

Daniel: ¡Hola Sakura! Y tu eres...

Tomoyo: mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidougi.

Daniel: ahh... pues, hola Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: jajaja.

Llega caminando Eriol

Eriol: hola Daniel. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisagua, y me complace presentarme como el novio de la señorita aquí presente ï (toma a Tomoyo por la cintura y la da vuelta para darle un beso, onda topón, y después la toma de la mano)

Daniel: ahh... bueno, hola Eriol.

Todos: jajaja

Sakura: nos gustaría conocer más acerca de ti... cuéntanos un poco.

Daniel: bueno, tengo 17 años y cumplo 18 en dos meses más.

Eriol: ¿¡¿¡¿¡entonces repetiste un año!?!?!?

Daniel: noo, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que fui llamado a Rusia tres años atrás para cumplir con una misión. Tenía que investigar acerca del robo de una piedra preciosa y luego descubrir a quién la robó. Se llama desmestita, y existe sólo una de ellas en todo el mundo. Un científico de Holanda la quería usar para dar poder a un rayo supersónico con el que podría revivir a las personas, pero eso hubiera sido peligroso para el mundo entero, ya que si el científico corría la piedra en un milímetro, el rayo hubiera sido dirigido a la atmósfera, lo que hubiera causado la destrucción de toda la atmósfera, y la vida se hubiera acabado por completo. Tuve que encontrar el laboratorio subterráneo del científico y entrar para devolver la piedra al gobierno ruso, que es a donde pertenece. Si esa piedra cae en malas manos, es un peligro.

Sakura: ¡Wow! Eso debe haber sido toda una aventura.

Daniel: pues fue lo máximo. Estuve arriesgando mi vida en todo minuto. Si yo era descubierto, entonces me hubieran matado. Esa es la razón de mi retraso en la escuela, la misión demoró un año completo en elaborarse, y yo debía estar presente en todo minuto.

_RRRIIINNNGGG Suena la campana para entrar a clases._

Daniel: ¿qué asignatura les toca ahora?

Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol: Biología ºº ï

Daniel: yo tengo que ir donde el director para presentarme. Nos vemos después.

_Pasaron tres horas, en las que Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieron clases, mientras Daniel conocía el colegio y se presentaba ante los profesores. Llegó la hora de almuerzo y se sentaron los cuatro juntos en una mesa_ï

Daniel: ¿y? Ahora cuéntenme sobre ustedes...

Sakura: mm... espera un poco, Eriol, ven acá.

_Se alejan un poco_

Eriol: ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Sakura: me preguntaba si le podemos contar acerca de las cartas Sakura...

Eriol: ¿EsTáS LoCa?

Sakura: ¡¡¡shhh!!! Baja el volumen po'. Si, creo que podemos confiar en él.

Eriol: si tú piensas eso, entonces está bien...

Sakura: ï

_En la mesa..._

Tomoyo: yo vivo con mi madre en una gran casa que se encuentra lejos del colegio. Me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el diseño, sobre todo si son trajes para Sakura. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Quiero ser diseñadora cuando egresemos del colegio, y diseñar el vestido de bodas para Sakuraï.

Daniel: ahh, muy bien pues.

Llegan Eriol y Sakura a la mesa.

Sakura: perdón por el retraso.

Daniel: no es problema. Bueno, entonces, ¿ahora me puedes contar acerca de ti?

Sakura: u si claro, lo siento. Bueno, yo vivo con mi padre y mi hermano en una casa no muy lejos de la escuela y del parque pingüino. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña. Me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia. Por cierto, yo, hace cinco años, tuve que capturar 51 cartas mágicas y sellarlas para que no causaran problemas. Todo empezó cuando tenía 11 años y fui a la biblioteca de mi papá. Encontré un libro que me llamó la atención, y lo abrí. Vi que el libro por dentro tenía un agujero cuadrado que lo atravesaba hasta la contratapa. Contenía unas misteriosas cartas. La primera decía "viento", entonces yo la leí en voz alta, causando un ventarrón que se llevó todas las demás cartas en diferentes direcciones. Así empezó mi aventura como Sakura Card Captor, y tuve que buscarlas, y luchar contra ellas para sellarlas. Así supe que yo poseía magia, y me encantó. Luego estas cartas, llamadas cartas Clow debido a que el antiguo poseedor se llamaba Clow, pasaron a ser mías y las convertí en lo que son ahora: Cartas Sakura. A todo esto, hay dos guardianes de las cartas, que son Kerberos, tiene forma de león alado y su símbolo es el sol, y Yue, que tiene forma de humano con el cabello largo y grandes alas, que tiene como símbolo la luna.

Daniel: wow, gran aventura. Eres muy aventurera entonces, eso puedo suponer.

Sakura: pues, siï.

Daniel: y tu, Eriol, ¿me podrías contar un poco acerca de ti?

Eriol: está bien, yo soy la reencarnación del gran mago Clow.

Daniel: u PLOP!

Eriol: jajaja, ya sé que te parece extraño, pero fui enviado para supervisar las acciones de la nueva Card Captor hace cinco años, y quise permanecer aquí, pues había encontrado a Tomoyo, mi amor.

Tomoyo: ï.

Eriol: A todo esto, yo soy inglés.

Daniel: veo que todo es magia por aquí... jajaja.

Todos: jajaja.

Daniel: y bien, veo que Tomoyo y Eriol son novios, pero tú, Sakura, ¿qué me puedes contar acerca de tu vida amorosa?

Sakura: -Shaoran...ï- Es sólo que... (Se larga a llorar en el hombro de Tomoyo)

Daniel: que ocurre... ¿dije algo malo? (si po', idiota!!!! xD)

Tomoyo: no es nada, con permiso, voy a acompañar a Sakura al baño. Nos vemos en el recreo.

Daniel y Eriol: está bien.

_Se van al baño, Sakura seguía llorando._

Daniel: lo siento por ella.

Eriol: no le hagas esa pregunta de nuevo, ¿ok?

Daniel: ya...ï.

_Se van al recreo._

Eriol: yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Daniel: está bien. Yo me voy a ir a sentar a un banquito. –qué ocurrirá con Sakura...-

_En el baño._

Sakura: ¡¡Es inútil!! No lo puedo olvidar así como así.

Tomoyo: ¡¡¡pero si no has visto a Shaoran desde hace cinco años!!!¿Qué pasa contigo?

Sakura: (se pone a llorar más fuerte) ¡¡¡NO SÉ!!! ï

Tomoyo: ya, tranquila amiga.

Sakura:.........

Tomoyo: pero, ¿cómo te cayó Daniel?

Sakura: es igual a Shaoran Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: yo lo encuentro simpático.

Sakura: si... es muy simpático (ya estaba dejando de llorar).

Tomoyo: ¡así me gusta, que dejes de llorar por ese estúpido que te dejó botada!

Sakura:.........¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Se larga a llorar y sale corriendo hacia fuera del baño).

Tomoyo: Sakura... (Se queda parada, no la persigue).

_Sakura corría con los ojos cerrados, y llorando a mares. Daniel no se había ido a sentar a un banco, si no que estaba parado en un lugar donde podía ver la salida del baño, pero quien saliera no lo podía ver a él (como buen espía que era). Cuando vio salir a Sakura, ella iba en dirección hacia él (sin saberlo), y Daniel se lanzó a abrazarla. Sakura se detuvo en seco, dejó de llorar, y miraba hacia abajo. Tenía sus manos empuñadas junto a su pecho, y su cabeza en el pecho de Daniel. Sin embargo, seguía sollozando._

Daniel: no te preocupes. Yo llegué aquí para estar cerca de ti.

_Sakura dejó de sollozar, y un sentimiento de ternura la invadió. Todavía no olvidaba a Shaoran, y deseaba que fuera él quien la abrazaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba paralizada._

Daniel: Ahora tienes que estar tranquila, todo va a estar bien...

Sakura: ......... Shaoran, quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre.........

_Sakura cayó en los brazos de Daniel. Se había desmayado. Daniel quedó atónito con las últimas palabras de la chica. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Llevó a Sakura a la enfermería y se quedó contemplándola antes de que el siguiente timbre sonara, y él tuvo que ir a clases._

_Cuando Daniel llegó a clases..._

Tomoyo: ¡¡¡Daniel!!! Que bueno que has llegado. ¿Has visto a Sakura? No la encontré después de que ella salió corriendo del baño...

Eriol: no te vi sentado en un banco.

Daniel: lo que ocurrió fue que... cuando ella salió corriendo del baño, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Dijo que ella me quería más que nada desde que llegué a la escuela. Luego ella me besó...

Eriol y Tomoyo: oO ¿¡¿¡¿¡QuÉ!?!?!?

Daniel: fue lo mejor del mundo...

**Fin del capítulo**

¡¡¡Mentiroso!!! ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Sakura se despierte y sus amigos le pregunten lo que pasó? Nadie lo sabe... a excepción de mí. Si lo quieren saber, esperen al próximo capítulo, que se viene con todo.


	3. Un visitante

Capítulo 3: Un visitante

"Querido Diario:

Hoy conocí a Daniel. Es un chico alto, guapo y aventurero al igual que yo. También es muy simpático. Igual me atrae un poco, aunque todavía no olvido a Shaoran. Desearía que volviera a buscarme para ir con él a cualquier lado, con tal de estar cerca de él. ¿Es ese mi sueño más profundo? No lo se. No lo podría definir. Bueno, este nuevo chico podría reemplazarlo. Quizá... sus rasgos son muy parecidos a los de Shaoran. Es además muy tierno. Hoy me desmayé en brazos de Shaoran. No sé si podré soportar estar cerca de Daniel sin pensar en Shaoran. Lo que si sé, es que mañana no iré al colegio, y que ahora es tarde y me acostaré a dormir..."

_En la escuela al día siguiente..._

_Tomoyo aún no creía lo que Daniel les había dicho, que Sakura lo había besado._

Daniel: hola Tomoyo, Eriol, ¿cómo están?

Eriol: bien, gracias.

Tomoyo: bien, ¿y tu?

Daniel: muy bien, muchas gracias.

Tomoyo: ayer Sakura no contestaba en su casa. Quizá no estaba.

Daniel: -Lo que pasa es que yo la estuve llamando toda la tarde, pero no contestaban tampoco- Oo (había sacado el número de teléfono de la casa de Sakura en la lista de curso que le habían entregado). Ahh, que raro...

Eriol: puede ser que haya estado durmiendo, o que su hermano, Toya, haya estado hablando con Diana todo el rato.

Daniel: ¿quién es Diana?

Eriol: ella es la novia de Toya, se van a casar dos semanas antes de que salgamos a vacaciones.

Daniel: ahh, ya, está bien.

Tomoyo: estoy preocupada por mi amiga...ï

Eriol: tranquila mi amor...

Tomoyo: ï ay, no me digas así...

Eriol: ¿Por qué no? Mi amor.

Tomoyo: es que me da vergüenza...

Los tres: jajaja.

Daniel: a todo esto...

Tomoyo: ¿qué?

Daniel: ¿dónde queda la casa de Sakura?

Tomoyo: ¿y por qué quieres saberlo?

Daniel: ¿qué acaso no puedo ir yo a ver a mi novia?

Tomoyo: Oo ¿Tu novia? ¿Desde cuándo son novios?

Eriol: recuerda que ayer se besaron...

Tomoyo: si, pero eso no significa que sean novios (con voz irónica, está un poco celosa).

Daniel: calma... no somos novios, lo siento, pero estamos andando, y quiero ir a su casa a subirle el ánimo.

Tomoyo: no te pienso mostrar su casa.

Daniel: ¡¡¡porfis!!! ï

Eriol: Tomoyo, mi amor (¡qué lindo!), no seas mala con él. Solamente está preocupado.

Tomoyo: ay, está bien. Juntémonos en el parque pingüino a las cuatro en punto, y yo te muestro el lugar donde queda la casa de Sakura.

Daniel: ï -¡¡si!!-

Eriol: yo no he estudiado Física. No los puedo acompañarï.

Tomoyo: ¡¡¡Física!!! Es cierto. Yo también tengo que estudiarï.

Daniel: pero anda a dejarme y después estudias.

Tomoyo: bueno.

Daniel: ï.

Tomoyo: entonces a las cuatro en el parque pingüino.

_Pasó todo el día de clases, y llegaron las cuatro de la tarde. Tomoyo y Daniel se juntaron en el parque pingüino para dirigirse a casa de Sakura. Iban llegando cuando..._

Daniel: ¿falta mucho?

Tomoyo: no, es aquí.

Daniel: ¡qué bueno!

Tomoyo: te dejo, me voy a estudiar.

Daniel: muy bien, adiós.

_Y se despidió de ella con un topón en la boca..._

Tomoyo: ¡qué haces!

Daniel: sólo me estoy despidiendo.

Tomoyo: ¿pero con un beso en la boca?

Daniel: es costumbre en nuestro país despedir a las mujeres así... (¡¡Mentira!!)

Tomoyo: bueno, pero no aquí. No lo vuelvas a hacer o te llega una cachetada (¡bien dicho Tomoyo, párale el carro de una!).

Daniel: lo siento.

Tomoyo: adiós (se va corriendo enojada).

Daniel: -ay, las mujeres, ¿qué no entienden las indirectas?-

_Daniel mira hacia el cielo. Ve que empiezan a acumularse las nubes._

Daniel: -va a llover. Mejor, así no me podré ir a mi casa y me tendré que quedar con Sakuraï-

_Daniel miró hacia el frente. Estaba ahí la casa de Sakura. Comenzó a acercarse._

Daniel: -muy bien, allá voy-

¡Ring, ring! Daniel toca el timbre en la casa de Sakura.

_Sale a la puerta el padre de Sakura: Fujitaka._

Fujitaka: si, ¿quién eres?

Daniel: mi nombre es Daniel Jefferson, soy un nuevo compañero de clase de Sakura. ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Fujitaka: si, claro, adelante, pasa. Sube las escaleras y la pieza de Sakura es la primera a la derecha.

Daniel: muchas gracias.

Daniel sube las escaleras, y ve que la puerta de la pieza de Sakura está cerrada.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sakura: (tiene voz de haber estado llorando) si, ¿quién es?

Daniel: soy yo, Daniel. Te vine a ver, porque estoy preocupada por ti...

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre: Daniel. Luego hubo un momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo, y un silencio profundo invadió el lugar.

Sakura:.........

Daniel: ¿me dejas entrar?

Sakura:.........-Shaoran-.........

Daniel: SAKURA, ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?

Sakura: lo siento Daniel, si, pasa.

Daniel: gra...gracias.

_Daniel abrió la puerta sólo lo necesario para poder pasar y la volvió a cerrar tras él. Sakura estaba sentada como indio en su cama, en pijamas y tapada por las sábanas. Después de cerrar la puerta, Daniel se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama de Sakura._

Daniel: y, ¿por qué faltaste hoy a la escuela?

Sakura: fue por lo ocurrido ayer... por mi desmayo (se sonroja un poco, sonríe, y baja la mirada. También habla un poco más despacio)...en brazos de Shaoran...

Daniel: ¿De QuIéN?

Sakura se tapa la boca.

Daniel. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Sakura: lo siento Daniel... creo que fue un sueño mientras estuve desmayada.

Daniel: ¿pero sabes quién estuvo ahí contigo cuando te desmayaste?

Sakura: .........

Daniel: ¿?

Sakura: ...Creo que fue un antiguo amigo, quizá sólo estoy alucinando...

Daniel: ¿cuál es su nombre?

Sakura: él es Shaoran.

Daniel: ahh, ese es el nombre que pronunciaste ayer antes de caer desmayada...

Sakura: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Daniel: es que fue en brazos MÍOS en los que te desmayaste, y no en los del tal "Shaoran".

Sakura: Oo ¡¡En serio!!

Daniel: -¡qué bien! Al parecer no recuerda nada- si... ¿qué acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

Sakura: ¡pasó algo muy importante?

Daniel: -¡¡¡Sí!!! Ahora nadie va a saber mi mentira- Es que.........

Sakura: ¿¿siiii??

Daniel:...tuyyonosbesamosdespuesdequetumedijistequeyoeralomejordelmundoyquemeamabasmucho...

Sakura: ¿? No entendí mucho......... (Sakura lo medita un poco) ¿QUÉ? ¿¿Que tu y yo nos besamos??

Daniel: (se sonroja y mira hacia abajo) así fue.........

**Fin del Capítulo**

¿¿A que no se imaginaban que Sakura iba a estar con Alzheimer?? ¡¡¡Bueno, en el cuarto capítulo esperan más intrigantes asuntos, así que no dejen de revisar lo que pasa!!!


	4. Todo se aclara

Capítulo 4: Todo se Aclara

"Querido Diario:

Hoy vino a verme este chico nuevo del que te hablé ayer. Es muy tierno. Lo más importante que ocurrió fue que me dijo que él y yo nos besamos, aunque yo no lo recuerdo. Yo recuerdo sólo haber estado en brazos de Shaoran y desmayarme. Bueno, no importa...

Espero saber en algún momento de Shaoran. Él es la persona más linda que he conocido ï. Me voy a acostar. Ya es tarde y mañana sí iré al colegio.

Buenas noches..."

_Viernes. 7:40 de la mañana, Sakura va camino al colegio sola. De pronto, alguien le toca el hombro..._

Sakura: ¡¡Tomoyo!! Es obvio que eres tú...

_La mano en el hombro recorre el brazo de Sakura, hasta que le toma por la cintura y la da vuelta._

Daniel: no, no soy Tomoyo.

Sakura: (salta hacia atrás y se libera de Daniel) ¡¡¡AHHH!!!

Daniel: ¿qué ocurre? Pensé que yo te gustaba a ti, es por eso que me besaste, ¿no?

Sakura: em......y...... no recuerdo haberte besado Daniel.

Daniel: pero si así fue, no lo puedes cambiar.

Sakura: bueno, em... (Daniel se empieza a acercar) ¡¡No te acerques!!

_Sakura empujó a Daniel, pero no lo botó al suelo. Llega Tomoyo corriendo, y sólo alcanza a ver esta escena._

Tomoyo: ¡¡Qué hacías Daniel!! (se pone al lado de Sakura)

Daniel: yo sólo...

Sakura: no importa Tomoyo... sólo vamos de aquí.

Se van

Daniel: -me encanta ver a las mujeres enojadas, son tan lindas, sobre todo esas dos. Lo único que quiero es comérmelas (se refiere a darles un beso largo y apasionante en la boca) algún día-

_Luego, en la escuela, Daniel pasa todo el día alejado de Sakura, para darle su espacio. A la salida, Tomoyo y Sakura se van juntas y SIN DANIEL._

Tomoyo: pero... ¿tú recuerdas haberlo besado?

Sakura: no.........

Tomoyo: entonces no lo dejes acosarte.

Sakura: yo recuerdo que estaba en brazos de Shaoran, y que me desmayaba ahí, eso es todo. Ojalá pudiera saber qué ocurrió realmente.

Tomoyo: -saber qué ocurrió realmente...- ¡¡Eso es!!

Sakura: Oo ¿qué?

Tomoyo: ¿cuál es el factor que influye en el pasado, el presente y el futuro?

Sakura: -pasado, presente, futuro...... no entiendo:p- mmm.........

Tomoyo: a ver, te lo explico mejor: ¿cómo podrías volver al pasado?

Sakura: -volver al pasado...- ¡¡AH!! Ya se, eres genial. Vamos a mi casa.

Salen las dos niñas corriendo hacia la casa de Sakura. Cuando llegan allá...

Toya: hola monstruo.

Sakura: lo siento hermano, no tengo tiempo... -¡¡¡TIEMPO!!!-

Tomoyo: jejeje.

_Llegan a la habitación de Sakura. Ella saca su libro con las cartas Sakura, saca la carta Tiempo._

Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡¡¡LIBÉRATE!!!

Tomoyo: esto será como en los viejos tiempos...

Sakura: ¿?

Tomoyo: es que siempre ando trayendo un traje por si acaso se presenta algo ï

Sakura: u

Tomoyo: toma, pruébatelo.

_Sakura se lo pone y le queda perfecto, como siempre..._

Tomoyo: déjame grabarte...ï

Sakura: ¡¡Está bien!!

_Tomoyo grabó a Sakura con el traje, y luego..._

Sakura: Tiempo, déjame volver a lo que ocurrió dos días atrás a las 13:30 hrs.

Tiempo: como tú lo ordenes.

Sakura y Tomoyo: ï

_Sakura vuelve en el tiempo y va directo al baño, pero antes usa la carta "borrar" para no ser vista. Se ve a ella misma salir del baño corriendo con los ojos tapados. Ve a Daniel salir de la nada y abrazarla, y se da cuenta de que ¡¡no hay ningún beso!! Ve a Daniel llevarla desmayada a la enfermería y contemplarla, pero sin beso. Ahora ya sabe toda la verdad._

_Cuando vuelve en el tiempo, le cuenta a Tomoyo todo, y planean algo para que Daniel no se salga con la suya._

_Al otro día, en la escuela..._

Tomoyo: (ve a Daniel y le habla) así que no hubo beso...

Daniel: ¿de qué hablas?

Sakura: sabemos toda la verdad, volví al momento de lo ocurrido con la carta "Tiempo". Ya no me puedes ocultar lo que pasa.

Daniel: lo siento... no sé mentir... mejor me voy... (Se da vuelta y se va caminando muy lento y con la cabeza baja. Daba la impresión de estar llorando).

Sakura y Tomoyo: ï, mucho mejor...

_Pasa el día de colegio..._

"Querido Diario:

Ya se aclaró todo. Daniel me mintióï. Si quiere volver a ser mi amigo va a requerir una buena explicación a todo. Bueno... es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido, aunque sé que Daniel me oculta algo. Ojalá Shaoran estuviera aquí..."

(se nota en el papel una marca de agua: una lágrima de Sakura)

Fin del capítulo.

Daniel, ¿algo escondido? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?. Jajaja, sigan leyendo mejor, esto se pone bueno, y más aun cuando todo se arregla y se viene la fiesta de Daniel. Ahora, cómo se arregla, lo tienen que descubrir en los capítulos siguientes.


	5. Una pelea y una reconciliación

Capítulo 5:

"Querido Diario:

Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Daniel. No hemos hablado desde entonces. Ha estado muy misterioso y pensativo. Yo creo que está arrepentido por su mentira. Él debiera disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero no lo ha hecho. En verdad el es lindo, y si me pidiera disculpas, las aceptaría yo al tiro. Incluso si me pidiera ser su novia, ningún problema. Espero reconciliarme con él pronto..."

_En el colegio al otro día (viernes)..._

Tomoyo: Sakura, debo hablar contigo...

Sakura: ¿qué ocurre Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: ven aquí...

_Se la lleva a otro lugar fuera de la sala._

Sakura: ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Tomoyo: es que... te quería decir que... ¡¡Daniel intentó besarme fuera de tu casa cuando lo fui a dejar!!

Sakura: (se para) ese Daniel me las va a pagar caro... ya son demasiadas mentiras (se empieza a ir).

Tomoyo: ¡¡espera Sakura!!

Sakura: (se detiene y se da vuelta) si... qué ocurre...

Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que... estoy confundida :S... Ya no sé si estoy enamorada de Eriol, es que en el pequeño topón que Daniel me dio... había una sensación de ternura (se le ponen los ojos llorosos y baja la cabeza). Creo que me estoy enamorando de Daniel...

Sakura: ¡¡Oo!!

Tomoyo: (ahora sí se pone a llorar) es que estoy tan confundida Sakura (ella la abraza), no sé que pensar, ni qué me pasa...

_Llega Eriol por detrás, pero ellas no se dan cuenta. Cuando ve a Tomoyo llorando, se queda callado._

Sakura: tranquila, las cosas se van a aclarar.

Tomoyo: ¡pero es que ese beso que me di con Daniel fue como una magia especial!

_Eriol queda para adentro. Baja la cabeza y se va corriendo. Ellas no se dan cuenta._

Tomoyo: aunque yo lo empujé y salí corriendo enojada, pero él es distinto a Eriol.

Sakura: tenemos que ir a clases. Vamos (se paran).

_Cuando llegan a la sala ven a Eriol extraño._

Sakura: hola Eriol.

Eriol: (con voz enojada y mirando a otro lado) hola...

Tomoyo: ¿qué te ocurre mi amor?

Eriol: ¡¡no me llames así!! (y se va corriendo del escritorio a otro)

Sakura: -qué ocurrirá con él...-

_Pasó todo ese día y no hablaron con Daniel ni con Eriol. A la salida..._

Tomoyo: Eriol... quiero hablar contigo...

Eriol: no hay nada que hablar Tomoyo... esto se acabó.

Tomoyo: pero qué dices...

Eriol: vamos a hablar a la plaza en 30 minutos.

Tomoyo: está bien.

Sakura: bueno... los veo mañana... me voy a casa.

_Se va camino a casa. Pasaron los 30 minutos y se juntaron Eriol con Tomoyo en la plaza._

Tomoyo: quiero decirte que...

Eriol: lo sé... quieres terminar conmigo porque estás enamorada de Daniel, y sus besos son mucho mejores que los míos.

Tomoyo: Oo –¡¡¿¿cómo sabe que me besé con él??!!- No exactamente...

Eriol: ¡¡¡ENTONCES QUÉ!!!

Tomoyo: es sólo que... te quería decir que... tú eres (la interrumpe Eriol).

Eriol: ¿demasiado mal novio?

Tomoyo: no... tú eres (de nuevo la interrumpe Eriol).

Eriol: ¿muy poco para ti?

Tomoyo: eso no es lo que iba a decir... te iba a decir que tú eres (de nuevo la interrumpe Eriol).

Eriol: ¿QUÉ? ¿MUY MALA PERSONA? ¿PETÉTICO? ¿MENOS QUE DANIEL? ¿EL PEOR BESADOR DEL MUNDO? ¿ME FALTA ALGO MÁS?

Tomoyo: ¿para qué te pasas rollos así? Yo sólo quería decirte que tú (la interrumpe de nuevo)

Eriol: yo me voy de aquí... no quiero escuchar lo que me tengas que decir. Esto simplemente se acabó.

Tomoyo sintió como si su corazón se detuviera en seco. Se paró...

Tomoyo: (sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos) bueno, si no me quieres escuchar está bien, ¡¡pero no me busques después!! ¡¡Esto se acabó!!

_Y Tomoyo se va después de golpear el piso con su pie._

Tomoyo: -yo sólo le quería decir que él era lo mejor que me había pasado en el mundo, y que nunca lo dejaría por ningún otro hombre- (piensa llorando) –pero ya no pensaré más en él... quizá algo resulte con Daniel...-

_Daniel iba caminando cerca de donde se encontraba Tomoyo corriendo, y cuando la ve llorando y se lanza a abrazarla, al igual como lo había hecho con Sakura. Nuevamente Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se detenía. Daniel la abraza con fuerza, y Tomoyo se encuentra con sus manos en su rostro, mientras lo esconde por estar llorando. Daniel comienza a abrazar a Tomoyo con más fuerza hasta que junta sus manos con los codos del brazo contrario tras el cuello de Tomoyo._

Daniel: no quiero que te sientas sola... yo voy a estar aquí para acompañarte siempre que lo necesites.

_Tomoyo levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Vio directamente a los ojos de Daniel, que emanaban una ternura inmensa. Ella tenía sus manos ahora junto a su pecho. Comenzó a subir los brazos arrastrándolos por el cuerpo de Daniel, hasta que llegó a abrazarlo por detrás del cuello. Mientras Tomoyo subía sus brazos, Daniel aflojaba los suyos y los bajaba por la figura de Tomoyo hasta su cintura. Hubo un momento en el que ambos se miraban. Los ojos de Tomoyo ya no estaban tan rojos, pero sí llorosos._

Daniel: no te preocupes por el pasado, piensa en el presente y en el futuro...

Tomoyo puso su cabeza de lado sobre el pecho de Daniel. Ella no quería que ocurriera nada. Pero él si.

Daniel: mírame a los ojos.

_Así lo hizo Tomoyo. Daniel comenzó a cerrar los suyos y a acercarse cada vez más a Tomoyo. Ella comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, y sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte mientras los labios de Daniel se acercaban a los suyos. Ya no sabía qué hacer: si dejarlo que la besara, o si pararlo para terminar con esto de una vez por todas._

_Tomoyo comenzó a levantar su pera cuando su cabeza topó con la de Daniel. Ya parecí que no había vuelta atrás. Sus bocas estaban a punto de toparse._

_De pronto, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía sin pensar. Entonces ella bajó bruscamente su cabeza y dejó de abrazar a Daniel, aunque éste le seguía abrazando a ella._

Daniel: ¿qué pasa Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: es que siento que no debiera hacer esto... (ahora ella está mirando hacia el suelo, como hacia el lado, y está "colgando" en los brazos de Daniel, con sus brazos hacia los lados).

Daniel: pero, ¿por qué?

Tomoyo: aunque esté peleada con Eriol, yo lo amo.

Daniel: estarás de novia, pero no muerta.

Tomoyo: es que además traicionaría a mi amiga Sakura. A ti te gusta ella. No le seas "infiel". Trata de conquistarla, tú eres espía, sabes darte cuenta de las cosas que ocurren a tu alrededor (se separa de Daniel). No trates de empeorar las cosas. Conquista a Sakura de una vez por todas, ella se va a enamorar de ti, pero debes conversar con ella acerca del tema.

Daniel: (mirando al suelo) tienes razón. Lo siento. Olvidé que tú estás de novia con Eriol, y también olvidé que yo amo a Sakura... Es un amor a primera vista...

Tomoyo: creo que podríamos olvidar lo ocurrido hace una semana, y yo te podría ayudar con Sakura... ella lo entenderá.

Daniel: está bien... ¿trato hecho? (le estira la mano).

Tomoyo: trato hecho (estrecha su mano). Además tú eres muy buen consolador por lo que me doy cuenta. Por algo Sakura recordó a Shaoran una semana atrás mientras estaba en tus brazos. Entregas un aire cálido que yo no conocía. Habla con Sakura pronto.

Daniel: si, lo haré.

**Fin del capítulo**

Miren: ahora la idea es que se olviden de la mentira de Daniel y él les empiece a caer bien. Si no, no van a sentir lo que se supone que debieran sentir cuando se va a dar un beso con Sakura, y cuando descubre que él es en realidad Sh... UPS! ¡No debiera haber dicho todo eso! Bueno, manden comentarios y quejas, se acepta todo menos virus :p.


	6. La invitación

Capítulo 6: El plan de reconciliación

"Querido Diario:

Tomoyo no está segura de sus sentimientos por Eriol. Cree que Daniel besa muy bien. Yo nunca he besado a un chico, por lo que no puedo opinar de ese tema. Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieron una pequeña pelea en el parque pingüino esta tarde, y ella está destrozada y muy confundida. No sé qué hacer. Además, Daniel aún no me pide disculpas por su mentira, ni me da una explicación. Espero que lo haga pronto para no desperdiciar una amistad..."

_Tomoyo y Daniel se habían estado juntando a escondidas de Sakura y de Eriol para planear cómo Daniel podía reconciliarse con Sakura. Al pasar una semana, tienen un buen plan para poner a prueba en el fin de semana. Ese viernes..._

Tomoyo: Daniel, es tu oportunidad... ve a hablar con Sakura antes de que tengamos que entrar del recreo.

_Sakura estaba sentada sola en un banco cerca de un manzano (no un cerezo)._

Daniel: si, es cierto. Le tendré que decir que quiero conversar con ella.

Daniel se va hacia donde está Sakura. Tomoyo se queda en su lugar con una cámara de video, para grabarlo todo.

Daniel: .........Sakura.........

Sakura: (lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro) ¿si?

Daniel: es que... yo... te quería dar una... em... ¡¡EXPLICACIÓN!!

Sakura: ¿de qué?

Daniel: de lo ocurrido cuando recién llegué...

Sakura: bueno...

Daniel: ¿podría ser.........mañana.........?

Sakura: dime dónde y a qué hora, y yo estaré allí.

Daniel: había pensado en pasarte a buscar para que fuéramos a ver una película y luego a comer a alguna parte, ¿te parece?

Sakura: si, sería genial. ¿A qué hora me vas a pasar a buscar?

Daniel: a las 5 en punto. Ahí vamos al centro comercial para ver qué hacemos y conversar.

Sakura: entonces (¡¡¡RING!!! Suena la campana para entrar a clases) mañana a las 5 (Sakura se para y se va).

Daniel: (moviendo la mano como estúpido enamorado en señal de adiós) si... a esa hora estaré en tu casa...

_Todo ese día, Daniel miraba a Sakura y se sonrojaba pensando en el nerviosismo de estar a solas con Sakura._

"Querido Diario:

Hoy Daniel me invitó a salir mañana para que nos reconciliemos. ¡Por fin! ¡Qué nervio! Estaré esperando ansiosa que sean las cinco de la tarde de mañana, día sábado en el que me toca limpiar la casa uu..."

_Al otro día..._

Sakura: papá, hoy saldré al centro comercial con un amigo.

Fujitaka: está bien, pero vuelve antes de las 10:00 p.m.

Toya: ¿así que al monstruo la invitaron a salir?

Sakura: ¡¡Hermano!!

Toya: bueno... no te molesto más.

Sakura: gracias.

Fujitaka: recuerda que debes hacer tus deberes en la casa hoy.

Sakura: si papá uu.

_Después de almorzar, Sakura lavó los platos y levantó la mesa y limpió los baños e hizo las piezas y ordenó el living, y de pronto... ERAN LAS 16:30 Y SAKURA TENÍA MEDIA HORA PARA DUCHARSE Y ARREGLARSE. Daniel llegó a casa de Sakura a las 16:45, pero esperó para tocar el timbre a las 5 en punto._

_Cinco en punto y...RING, RING._

Fujitaka: ¿si?

Daniel: soy yo señor Kinomoto, Daniel.

Fujitaka: pasa Sakura está arriba. Siéntate en el sillón. Le diré que ya llegaste.

Daniel: (pasa) gracias.

Fujitaka: SAKURA

Sakura: ¿qué?

Fujitaka: DANIEL YA LLEGÓ.

Sakura: bajo en un minuto.

_Un minuto después Sakura estaba abajo. Se había puesto un lindo pantalón blanco y una polera verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Tenía una pulsera verde, y aros de argolla. Llevaba un chaleco naranjo en sus manos por si le daba frío. Daniel tenía unos blue-jeans puestos, y una polera azul marino. Traía un polerón rojo con cierre, y un abrigo negro además._

Daniel: (se para del sillón) Sakura... te ves... preciosa...

Sakura:... gracias...

Daniel: (va y la saluda de beso) hola (tiene una mano tras su espalda) toma (saca la mano hacia delante) te traje... estas... flores para que las pongas en agua (se pone rojo como tomate)

Sakura: gra... gra... gracias...

Daniel: te esperaré... a... a... afuera...

Fujitaka: -aún recuerdo esa edad, yo invitaba a Nadeshico a salir-

Sakura: espera dos minutos.

_Daniel sale hacia fuera y dos minutos después Sakura está en la puerta._

Sakura: adiós papá, hermano.

Fujitaka y Toya: adiós.

_Salen y comienzan a caminar hasta el auto de la madre de Daniel. Cuando se suben, Sakura la saluda, y ambos se suben atrás, pues la hermana mayor de Daniel va delante. Luego se bajan en el centro comercial y se dirigen al cine._

Daniel: ¿qué película quieres ver?

Sakura: elige tú.

Daniel: no sé... tu debes elegir...

Sakura: bueno... vamos a la sala 6, ahí hay una buena película.

Daniel: si... dos entradas para la sala 6.

Vendedor: está bien... aquí tiene.

Daniel: la función empieza en media hora más, ¿quieres tomar algo antes?

Sakura: bueno... vamos al patio de comidas.

_En el patio de comidas..._

Sakura: ¡¡mm!! ¡¡qué ricos estos helados!!

Daniel: si, tienes razón. Ahora vamos a entrar a la sala en 10 minutos.

Sakura: entonces dirijámonos hacia el cine.

_Daniel y Sakura se van a la sala para ver su película. Pasan las dos horas que dura la película, luego van al patio de comidas para cenar._

Daniel: ¿qué te gustaría comer?

Sakura: algún plato de ensalada.

Daniel: entonces, señor vendedor, una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una ensalada.

Vendedor: está bien.

_Pasan cinco minutos..._

Vendedor: aquí tienen.

Ambos: gracias.

Cuando están comiendo sentados en una mesa, Daniel le explica la razón de su invitación a Sakura.

Daniel: yo me quiero reconciliar contigo Sakura. Lo siento. Actué como un estúpido. Nunca les debí mentir. En verdad estoy arrepentido. ¿Me perdonas?

**Fin del Capítulo**

Todos sabemos cuál va a ser la respuesta de Sakura, pero nadie sabe, a excepción de mí, qué ocurrirá después. Hasta el otro capítulo...


	7. Perdón por el daño Recuerdos de niñez

Capítulo 7: Perdón por el daño. Recuerdos de niñez.

Sakura: yo... em...

Daniel: no digas nada Sakura. Yo me equivoqué al decirles esa enorme mentira a ti, Tomoyo y Eriol. Me gustaría pedirte algo Sakura.

Sakura: si, ¿qué es?

Daniel: - te gustaría ser mi novia...... ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡Nada que ver!!!- ¿Me perdonarías?

Sakura: ¡por supuesto que si! Eso era lo que yo quería que me dijeras. A mí nunca me ha gustado estar peleada. Es más... no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, me caes muy bien...

Daniel: ¡Me alegra escuchar eso!

_Los dos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos directamente. De pronto se quedaron ambos mudos, y sin nada que decir... Sakura quería romper el silencio para evitar un momento incómodo._

Sakura: ...em...

Daniel: ¿si?, ¿qué ocurre?

Sakura: es que... -vamos, piensa en algo para decirle- em... yo... creo... que... -¡¿qué le digo por la misma cesta?!- tudeberiasdarmealgoparaqueyoteperdone,

Asivaasermasfacilparamiexplicarporquéteperdoné...

Daniel: no te entiendo... ¿?

Sakura: u-u Perdón, lo voy a decir lento... tudeberiasdarmealgoparaqueyote

perdone,asivaasermasfacilparamiexplicarporquéteperdoné...

Daniel: ahh, bueno... ¿y qué quieres? (nadie sabe cómo le entendió)

Sakura: (se pone cada vez más roja) yo...... em... yo... (Se pone nerviosa) ¡¡No sé!! Lo que tú quieras darme...

_Sakura se estremeció y se puso nerviosa al ver que Daniel lo entendió de una manera diferente. El joven se comenzó a acercar a Sakura..._

Sakura: ¡no! No quiero un beso...

Daniel: ï... xD era sólo una broma :p.

Sakura: otro tipo de regalo, no se... ¡¡un peluche!!

Daniel: vamos a la tienda entonces...

_Daniel y Sakura se van a la tienda de peluches cuando de pronto Sakura ve un pequeño osito de felpa café más bien claro. Esto le recuerda el momento en que Shaoran se marchó de la ciudad. Esto la hace sentirse mal pensando en que, aunque nunca lo volverá a ver, nunca lo olvidará tampoco._

Sakura: (se le ponen los ojos llorosos, se da vuelta, se tapa la cara con el brazo izquierdo, y sale de la tienda para sentarse en un banco cerca de allí) lo siento Daniel...

Daniel: ¿? –Qué le ocurrirá- (sale detrás de ella al instante)

_Sakura estaba sentada con las piernas juntas hacia un lado, pero no cruzadas. Daniel se sentó a su lado derecho para consolarla._

Daniel: ¿qué te ocurre Sakura? (su voz se notaba preocupada)

Sakura: .........perdóname Daniel... es que no me pude contener...

Daniel abrazó a Sakura y ella inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo del joven. Ahora Sakura ya no sentía que Daniel la acosaba... o sentía como un amigo de toda la vida. Era algo diferente. El le entregaba un calor que le hacía sentir tranquila, al igual que lo que le pasaba a Tomoyo.

Sakura: ... es que... (Empezó a calmarse, aunque sollozaba mientras hablaba) recordé a un amigo que yo tenía hace cinco años. Su nombre es Shaoran Li. Él me ayudó a recolectar las cartas Clow y luego a cambiarlas a cartas Sakura. Luego, el día en que yo tuve que pelear contra Eriol, es decir, el mago Clow, él me dijo al terminar la pelea que yo le gustaba mucho. Al otro día él partió a Hong Kong, y desde ahí que no lo veo.

Daniel: ¿y qué tiene que ver él con la tienda de peluches?

Sakura: es que... el día que el partió hacia su país, yo lo perseguí hasta el aeropuerto. Antes de despedirme de él, Shaoran me dio un osito de felpa hecho por él mismo.

Daniel: ahh... lo siento tanto...

Sakura: no... yo siento involucrarte en esto...

Daniel: pero, ¿a ti te gusta él?

_El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más rápido. Hubo alrededor de un minuto de silencio en el que Sakura sentía cómo su corazón despertaba y pensaba en ese momento en el aeropuerto. Luego se relajó y posó su cabeza en el brazo del joven._

Sakura: yo, eh... a mi... (Se quedó callada de nuevo)...

Daniel:.........

Sakura: ¡¡¡YA NO SE QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTO!!!

_Sakura explotó en ese minuto en llanto y lágrimas._

Daniel: tranquila Sakura. Eso ya lo descubrirás... ya lo descubrirás.

_Sakura estuvo llorando con Daniel por alrededor de veinte minutos, en los que le contaba todo acerca de lo ocurrido con Shaoran... Así la joven se desahogó y sintió una mayor confianza con su "de nuevo" amigo. Después de este rato..._

Sakura: y tu, ¿qué me puedes contar acerca de tu vida amorosa?

Daniel: bueno, es mi turno ahora... cuando yo tenía 10 años, tuve que cursar estudios en Francia. Ahí conocí a una bella niña muy parecida a ti... cabello marrón oscuro, pero corto, hasta los hombros, que siempre se tomaba con dos chapes. Tenía unos ojos verdes profundos, muy parecidos a los tuyos. Ella tenía una amiga de ojos azules y cabello negro, largo.

Sakura: -es el mismo caso mío y de Shaoran, él llegó a los 10 años, y me conoció a mí y a mi amiga Tomoyo (pelo negro y ojos azules)-

Daniel: esta chica era muy linda... yo la terminé amando, pero al año siguiente, cuando tenía 11 años, tuve que volver a Alemania para planear mi misión secreta.

Sakura: y bueno, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Daniel: yo no hablé nunca más con ella, no la llamé ni le escribí. Varias veces he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero me da vergüenza. Lo que si se, es que nunca la dejaré de amar.

Sakura: -entonces todos los seres humanos somos iguales, hombres y mujeres: nunca nos es fácil olvidar a una persona amada- (Sakura mira el reloj) ¡¡Son las 10:30, papá me matará si no llego ahora!! (Daniel seguía abrazando a Sakura)

Daniel: pues vamos entonces.

_Salieron abrazados, como buenos amigos, hasta llegar a casa de Sakura..._

**Fin del capítulo**

Muy bueno, ¿no? Ahora se empiezan a venir las fiestas... esperen a saber a quién invita Daniel a su fiesta, y qué sorpresas les esperan a Tomoyo y Eriol... ¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!!


	8. Dudas

Capítulo 8: Dudas.

_RING, RING..._

_Sale Fujitaka con cara de preocupado... (11:00 de la noche)_

Fujitaka: ¿Son éstas horas de llegar jovencita?

Sakura: Lo siento...

Fujitaka: (enojado) no me pidas disculpas, quedarás castigada por una semana...

Daniel: no, señor Kinomoto, fue todo mi culpa, yo me retrasé...

Fujitaka: (calmándose) ahh, ya veo. Entonces no hay castigo.

Sakura: ¡¡¡si!!!

Daniel: bueno, yo me voy a casa.

Sakura: está bien, gracias por todo, y nos vemos el lunes.

Daniel y Sakura se despiden de un beso en la mejilla.

Daniel: no de qué. Fue todo un placer. Cuando quieras de nuevo.

Sakura: ¿podría ser el otro viernes?

Daniel: ¬¬ -era una broma-

Sakura: (se ríe) sólo estoy bromeando.

Daniel: ahh, bueno, adiós.

_Sakura sube a su pieza, se pone pijama y entra en su cama..._

"Querido Diario:

Hoy fui a ver una película con Daniel, y luego cené junto con él. Luego fuimos a la tienda de peluches, pues él me iba a comprar uno. Cuando vi un osito de felpa, recordé a Shaoran, y salí llorando de la tienda a sentarme a un banco. Daniel me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, y luego me consoló. Yo le conté lo que había pasado con Shaoran, y luego él me contó acerca de su vida amorosa. Conoció a una chica a los 10 años, de mis características (ojos verdes y cabello café) en Francia, la cual tenía una amiga igual a Tomoyo, y a los 11 tuvo que volver a Alemania y luego no habló más con ella y perdió el contacto. De esto puedo concluir que los hombres tampoco olvidan a sus amores, aunque pase el tiempo.

Me pareció raro el parentesco que tiene su vida amorosa con la mía. Parece como que él fuera Shaoran. Shaoran llegó acá a los 10 años, me conoció a mí y a Tomoyo, y luego a los 11 tuvo que volver a China, y desde entonces, según Tomoyo (que ha estado en contacto con Mei-Ling), Shaoran ha estado entrenando en los Himalayas, para convertirse en el heredero de su familia, y Daniel entrenó cuando chico para ser espía (según él). Además no se han mantenido en contacto Daniel con su amiga, y yo tampoco con Shaoran. Quizá siga habiendo mentiras ocultas tras "Daniel". No lo sé... tendré que pensar mañana todo el día, y quizá hablaré con Tomoyo acerca de esto."

_Fujitaka: Sakura. Acuéstate._

"Ya, me mandan a acostarme, buenas noques diario."

_Pasa el día domingo, y llega el lunes. En la mañana llega Sakura al colegio y Daniel ya está ahí, pero no Tomoyo ni Eriol._

Sakura: hola Daniel, ¿cómo estás?

Daniel: bien, ¿y tú?

Sakura: bien también gracias. Oye, no pude evitar notar el parentesco de tu vida amorosa con la mía...

Daniel: mmm...

Sakura: es que Shaoran también llegó de otro país a los 10 años, y se fue a los 11, habiéndonos conocido a mí y a Tomoyo, que somos iguales a la descripción de tus amigas de Francia, luego él ha estado entrenando en la montaña, y tu has entrenado para ser espía. ¿Por casualidad tu no sabes NADA de ellas, absolutamente nada?

Daniel: mmm, si, si se algo acerca de sus vidas. Es porque tengo una prima que se ha mantenido en contacto con To... la amiga de esta niña, y por eso me informa acerca de ellas.

Sakura: -ella es como Mei-Ling... de seguro Daniel es Shaoran- ¡¡Todo calza!! ¡¡Tú eres Shaoran!!

Daniel: no, espera, ésta es una gran confusión...

Sakura: no lo creo... no mientas de nuevo Daniel, o debiera decir _Shaoran_...

Daniel: no, estás confundida. Ni siquiera conozco a este Shaoran del que tú me hablas...

Sakura: no te creo... no me mientas de nuevo...

Daniel: ¡¡Eso es lo que hago!!! ¡¡¡No te miento!!!

Sakura: mmm... no sé si creerte o no...

Daniel:.........

Sakura: prueba que tú no eres Shaoran.

Daniel: créeme... no soy ese chico del que hablas.

Sakura: tendrás que probarlo...

Daniel: puedes usar la carta regreso para verme en Francia...

Sakura: no, no puedo... sólo se usa dentro del lugar donde yo he estado...ç

Daniel: por favor... créeme Sakura... Yo no soy Shaoran...

Sakura: ¡ay! ¡¡¡Deja de mentir Shaoran!!! Sé que eres tú...

Daniel: no me llames Shaoran... yo no soy él.

_Tomoyo llega corriendo a la clase..._

Tomoyo: ¡chicos, es urgente! ¡Eriol ha desaparecido!

Sakura: ¿a qué te refieres?

Tomoyo: me acabo de enterar que ayer desapareció... salió al parque pingüino, y luego no volvió a su casa.

Sakura: ¡¡¡pero no puede ser posible!!!

Tomoyo: (se le ponen los ojos llorosos) Estoy muy preocupada Sakura... por favor ayúdame...

Sakura: (abraza a Tomoyo) tranquila, ya va a aparecer.

_De pronto llega Chijaru_

Chijaru: ¡¡¡Sakura, Tomoyo!!! ¡¡¡Rápido vengan acá, Eriol fue encontrado dentro del rey pingüino adormecido... al parecer alguien lo drogó!!!

Sakura y Tomoyo: O-O

Daniel: ¡¡¡vamos chicas, no hay tiempo que perder!!!

Sakura y Tomoyo: ¡¡si!!

_Se fueron hacia la entrada del colegio donde estaba Eriol tirado en el suelo e inconsciente..._

**Fin del capítulo**

Puede ser que si, puede ser que no... ¿Daniel será Shaoran en realidad? Eso lo descubrirán más adelante... ¡¡Dejen reviews!! Manden mails: (sin virus) jajajaja. ¡¡Pronto subo el 9!!


End file.
